AMOR
by GABYNEKO
Summary: La respuesta a una declaración: “…estos sentimientos no nos llevaran a ningún lado…”. Que significa eso… LudwigxCamus


**AMOR**

**BY: K.G.Á.É**

La respuesta a una declaración: "…estos sentimientos no nos llevaran a ningún lado…". Que significa eso… LudwigxCamus

Meine Liebe no me pertenece.

**AMOR**

Era el ocaso.

Ludwig y Camus se encontraban en aquel invernadero. Solo ellos dos…

El joven de morados cabellos había notado las "furtivas" miradas dirigidas a él desde hacia instantes por parte del otro, quien se encargaba de regar sus preciadas flores.

-Si tienes algo que decir solo hazlo-le dijo sin voltear a verlo, y aun sin hacerlo noto como el otro se tenso ante sus palabras, deteniendo a su vez su labor.

-Lamento haberte incomodado- se disculpo al saber el resultado de sus miradas.

El otro guardo silencio esperando continuara, mejor dicho se decidiera a continuar.

Por su parte el joven de ojos rojos, respirando profundamente, trato de tranquilizarse mientras dejaba de lado la regadera. Colocándose de pie comenzó a acercarse a Ludwig, hasta estar a un metro de distancia.

-Veras... yo... bueno, no se como tomaras lo que te diré, pero...- sentía que le faltaba el aire- es solo que ya no puedo estar sin decírtelo. De seguir así mi estado comenzara a afectarlas- mirando a sus flores.

Ludwig sonrió ante el último comentario del joven tras de sí. Después de todo ese aprecio por sus plantas no parecía cambiar. Desvaneciendo su sonrisa se giro para quedar frente a él viéndole de forma profunda.

Ante aquella mirada Camus se sintió dejar de respirar y solo asintió a los ánimos que recibía de las flores del lugar.

-Bueno... yo... Lui...- no era capaz de mantener su vista en el contrario, a su vez sentía como la temperatura en el lugar se elevaba- mis sentimientos hacía ti... se han vuelto tan profundos... que he llegado a amarte...-lo comprendió. No era el lugar el que aumentaba su temperatura, sino su propio cuerpo el que respondía así a la situación en que se encontraba.

Sus vacilantes palabras las dijo incapaz de mirarle. Pero en su última oración, había reunido el valor suficiente para verle directamente a los ojos, pese a su muy notable sonrojo.

Cerrando sus ojos amatista, guardo silencio un instante no muy largo, pero si lo suficiente como para llevar temor al corazón de quien esperaba una respuesta…

Camus quería correr. Quería, realmente, salir huyendo de ahí y ocultarse en el bosque, pero necesitaba una respuesta y fuese cual fuese él había decidido afrontarla, por eso a pesar de lo que mostraran sus ojos, de su sentir en ese momento, en ese instante no aparto la vista del otro quien estaba a punto de acabar con todo aquello...

-Debes saber que estos sentimientos no nos llevarán a ningún lado- viéndole de forma profunda comenzó a acercársele.

-Umh- bajo la vista perdiendo fortaleza ante lo dicho.

-Te das por vencido muy fácilmente- levanto su rostro con sus manos.

-Para ser mi amante necesitas confiar en tu propia fuerza- dijo en el momento en que sus miradas se encontraron.

-Lui tú...- sus ojos brillaron con esperanza mientras sus palabras murieron en boca del otro, quien de forma suave había comenzado a besarle.

Aun con su sorpresa inicial correspondió aquella caricia.

Al separarse, Camus mantenía sus ojos cerrados, siendo su rostro cubierto por un rubor aun mas intenso que el anterior, al verse enamorado y correspondido de aquella manera. Pensando en lo irreal de aquella situación…

Por su parte, Ludwig se deleitaba ante aquella imagen. Porque él hacia tiempo que conocía los sentimientos del otro hacia él, así como los propios. Sabiendo llegaría el momento presente, estando tanto tiempo esperando a que el otro se atreviera a mostrarle su deseo y le mostrara aquel coraje, que sabía tenía, para con él entregarle su corazón, algo demasiado valioso en la criatura frente a él.

-Sin embargo…- dijo de pronto el pelimorado, cerrando sus ojos un momento, dejando lugar al silencio, esperando la atención del otro.

Camus abrió sus ojos prestando su atención, sabiendo, por el tono de voz empleado, lo que escucharía no sería del todo agradable.

-… No dejaré ir la oportunidad de elevar la clase de mi familia-sentencio, observándole.

Aun manteniendo sus manos en el rostro de Camus, pudo sentir el estremecimiento de este ante sus palabras. Notando también la tristeza en sus ojos, sabiendo su mensaje comprendido.

Camus sabía a que se refería. Lo sabía perfectamente. Lui era capaz de de casarse sin amor con quien fuera porque sus objetivos eran muy elevados y estaba dispuesto a cumplirlos haciendo sacrificios, entre estos bien sabía podían llegar a estar los sentimientos, porque esa era su forma de actuar.

-Mis actos en muchas ocasiones no mostraran afecto alguno por ti, así como mis palabras - continuó aún viendo la tristeza del otro en forma física comenzando a formarse en aquellos ojos rojos.

-Yo...- su voz sonaba afectada- …permaneceré a tu lado aún cuando tú no lo notes- al continuar su voz sonó decidida a pesar de la salinidad en sus mejillas.

-Comprendo, será así entonces- trató de limpiar sus mejillas con cuidado, logrando que cerrara sus ojos disfrutando de la caricia.

-Eso es inútil ahora, Lui-respondió sin abrir sus ojos- porque es enorme la felicidad que me embarga-.

-Entonces esto es mejor- mencionó abrazándolo, atrayéndolo hacía si.

Camus oculto su rostro en las ropas del otro aferrándose a las mismas con fuerza dejando correr sus lágrimas… Sabía que esa sería la mejor respuesta que recibiría, y quizá era por la misma que había guardado por tanto tiempo sus sentimientos en secreto…

Ludwig lo sabía. Camus estaba dispuesto a hacerse a un lado. Estaba dispuesto a apartarse cuando él se lo pidiera, incluso aún si no lo hacía. De sentirlo necesario, lo haría por cuenta propia, porque él era de la clase de personas que ven primero la felicidad del prójimo siempre antes que la propia.

Él estaba dispuesto a esperar a que Camus se fortaleciera aun más y luchara por sus deseos e ideales. A que estuviera dispuesto a luchar por él... Estuvo esperando su declaración por un largo tiempo, paciente, como quien espera nazca una flor, de igual modo sabe que hay que esperar a que esta crezca y se abra porque el amor es así, aun cuando llega a morir, su efímera belleza es algo que jamás se perderá en el corazón de quien disfruto de ella...

N/A: Lo cierto es que todos en la serie tienen personalidades complicadas... Espero no hayan quedado tan fuera de si cada uno. De haber sido así… lo siento, hice lo que pude...


End file.
